Entre las sombras
by Durmstry92
Summary: La vi. Luego, supe quién era. Terminado.
1. 1º

**Disclaimer **Los creó Rowling. Yo sólo juego con ellos... XD

**Summary **La vi. Luego, supe quién era. Oneshot.

**Entre las sombras**

Una noche de verano regresaba a casa cansado pues el día anterior había sido de Luna Llena, era de noche, y estaba un poco soñoliento.

Las calles del Callejón Diagon tenían poca iluminación por la hora, pero la tienda de Madame Malkin estaba abierta todavía, y la luz de esa tienda iluminaba la acera.

Yo me encontraba sumido en mis pensamientos, deliberaba sobre que, ciertamente había hecho bien aceptando de nuevo el empleo de profesor de DADA para el próximo Septiembre, y que como me recordó Dumbledore, haría que no tuviera mucho tiempo para pensar en la ida de Sirius.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió, y a través de la luz de la tienda de ropa, se dibujaba una silueta femenina que me llamó la atención.

A lo lejos aprecié unas curvas que me sacaron de mi abstracción, me pareció que estaba soñando, pero a cada paso me acercaba más a descubrir si era real o no lo que estaba viendo.

Si se trataba de una mujer.., pero lo que más me llamó la atención, lo que me sacó de mi letargo, fue el fenomenal trasero que se dibujó entre las sombras, me dejó cautivado.

Firme, redondeado, recio, encerrado en unos pantalones color negro que iban de su cintura a sus rodillas.

Luego mi vista, ahora despierta ante tal revelación, fue bajando y note que también poseía unas magnificas piernas, unos muslos y piernas bien formadas, debe jugar algún deporte, seguro que Quidditch, me dije.

Sus pechos por el contrario no eran muy grandes, su tamaño era más propio al de una chiquilla. No dejé de mirarla y mi sorpresa fue mayúscula al descubrir que semejante cuerpo pertenecía a una niña de unos quince años, de rostro infantil, y piel muy blanca, pero con pecas, y que al ver mi cara, sorprendida esbozó una sonrisa y yo quedé aún más pálido. Llamó a su madre, la señora (al contrario de su hija) usaba ropa de magos, llevaba una túnica. Yo no sé cómo permitía que su hija saliera vestida así..

La madre, salió de la papelería, era la... señora Weasley.

Ginny se acercó con su madre y ambas me saludaron sonriendo.

Molly me felicitó por el puesto de profesor.

Yo las saludé, casi arrepentido por todo lo que había pensado en hacerle a la pobre Ginny.

Cómo podía ser posible que esa niña hubiera crecido tanto y que ahora tuviera ese tremendo cuerpo... No podía creerlo, qué diablos le darán de comer...

Nos despedimos y emprendí el camino a casa.

Esa noche no pude dormir recordando su cuerpo, y en los días siguientes me asaltó su recuerdo varias veces, y yo trataba de reprimirlo, es Ginny, por Dios.

La semana siguiente fui a La Madriguera para llevar allí a Harry. Me quedé a comer, pues Molly insistió, y por la tarde, cuando me marché me volvió a sonreír como si me tratara de intimidar, aunque al resto, les pareció una sonrisa sin más.. me estoy volviendo loco.

Un mes siguiente, comenzaban las clases.

Albus Dumbledore me pidió que diera clase a los cursos que iban a examinarse del TIMO y de los ÉXTASIS con especial atención debido al problema del año anterior por la mala preparación que dejó Umbridge.

Asentí y también creé tutorías algunos días en semana para los rezagados en el nivel, o los que simplemente, querían añadir más conocimientos a su nivel de DADA.

Las clases fueron estupendas. El nivel aún así y todo, era bastante bueno, y mis clases de repaso, tenían mucha aceptación. Tras despedirme de los remolones, cerré la puerta de mi despacho nuevo, que era una clase más que un despacho, pues su tamaño era algo más pequeño que las normales, ya que ahí era dónde impartía también las lecciones extras.

Me senté en el escritorio para corregir unas redacciones de los de Cuarto Año "Explique usted qué son los Bonclkes, qué propiedades tienen y dónde encontrarlos"

Giré la cabeza en dirección a la puerta, pensé que alguien había llamado, y, efectivamente, una visión... entró en mi despacho. Sonrió.

No podía creerlo era Ginny, que traía consigo un cuaderno, la niña cuya silueta me había vuelto loco.., es el destino, me dije, sí, o una prueba para que yo hiciera lo correcto..

Al verme se le iluminó la cara y sus labios dibujaron una alegre sonrisa.


	2. 2º

Entre las sombras

.2ª parte

No podía creerlo era Ginny, que traía consigo un cuaderno, la niña cuya silueta me había vuelto loco.., es el destino, me dije, sí, o una prueba para que yo haga lo correcto.

Al verme se le iluminó la cara y sus labios dibujaron una alegre sonrisa.

- Hola. - Se me acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla, un cálido beso que en parte rozó mis labios, yo me quedé mudo un instante, aun sorprendido de verla - Tenía problemas con lo que acabas de explicarnos.. – me dijo mostrando la libreta. Así salí de mi trance, y me trate de disimular, ella se sentó frente a mi y yo me sentía algo incomodo. 

Su mirada se paseaba por todo mi cuerpo, se daba cuenta perfectamente que me ponía nervioso, pero al parecer eso era un aliciente para ella, y no dejaba de mirarme con esa sonrisa entre curiosa y coqueta.

Le expliqué lo mejor que pude, ella estaba a mi lado y sentía como buscaba constantemente el contacto físico con mi cuerpo, no se como pero resistí, y muy profesional, terminé de enseñarle cómo poder aprender el temario sin mucha dificultad.

Nos despedimos.

Ella me dio otro beso casi en los labios, y mi pene estuvo a punto de pararse, así que en cuanto Ginny salió, me fui casi huyendo a darme una ducha fría.

De poco me sirvió.

Las siguientes semanas continué con las clases, y ella, muchas veces, regresaba pocos minutos después a mi despacho con alguna duda inventada, debo añadir..,

Ya era casi una norma.

Yo la esperaba.., un par de veces, no vino, y, en contra de lo que quería pensar, me molesté, supongo que ella jugaba también con eso.

No puede ser que una niña me ponga de cabeza tan fácilmente, me dije, así que decidí seguirle el juego, yo también buscaría el contacto físico, trataría de acostumbrarme a ella, volverme inmune a sus encantos, tarea difícil, pero logré controlarme mejor, ya no me enrojecía, ni me acaloraba, no tenía tantos amagos de erecciones al sentir el roce de su cuerpo.

Al parecer ella se dio cuenta que sus tímidos coqueteos, ya no surtían efecto en mí, así que decidió dar un paso más en su pequeño e inocente juego de seducción.

En una ocasión dejó caer su pergamino, y se agachó a por él en un gesto estudiado. Me dio la espalda se dirigió al papel, e inclinó completamente su tronco hacia adelante para recogerlo.., me quede atónito. Con mi mirada recorrí de abajo hacia arriba sus bien formadas piernas, sus muslos firmes, la pequeña falda del uniforme se le había levantado un poco y me dejaba ver parte de su tanguita blanco, y parte de sus nalgas, muchas chicas de 20 años quisieran tener unas así.

Se quedó unos segundos en esa postura para que yo la apreciara en todo su esplendor... esta no es chica no es una niña es la tentación en persona, pensé.

Ella, desde su posición, seguramente me vio. Yo seguía helado, con la boca entreabierta. Se incorporo sonriendo pícaramente, sabiendo que, esta vez sí, su jugada había surtido efecto en mí. Y me dio el habitual beso de despedida en la mejilla, si se puede decir así, porque cada vez nuestros labios se quedaban más próximos.

La siguiente vez, al finalizar la lección decidí acompañarme hasta la puerta, al pie de los escalones de mi despacho, estando en las escaleras que dan a la salida, no se si se le cayó o si soltó deliberadamente su coletero, yo me giré al darme cuenta, ella estaba un escalón mas arriba que yo, así que nuestras cinturas quedaron casi a la misma altura. Yo hice un ademán de recoger la goma del pelo, y me acerqué un poco, ella repitiendo la misma operación de la ocasión anterior se inclino completamente, dándome la espalda, pero esta vez sus nalgas tocaron de lleno el bulto entre mis piernas, y no supe qué hacer.

Ella levantó un poco la cabeza al sentirme, pero no se movió de su posición.

Yo tampoco lo hice.

Mi verga ahora le daba de lleno en la raja de su trasero, no se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, pero supe que mi pene ya estaba casi erecto, e iba tratando salir de mi pantalón.

Dejándome llevar por mis instintos, me anime a acercarme aún más, a empujar un poco mas mi ingle contra sus nalgas y sentirla mejor. Así lo hice, empujé un poco mas y ella siguió firme en su posición, y suspiró al notar el contacto.

Por fin pude sentir todo su tierno y virgen trasero, y me dieron ganas de romperle la falda del uniforme y la túnica, y clavarle mi verga, mis 21cm hasta el fondo... pero escuché un golpe en la puerta, llamaban.

Rápido, me retiré de esa posición y tomé el pomo de la puerta. Era Snape, con una copa humeante, la poción matalobos. No se extrañó de verla en mi despacho a esas horas, y si lo hizo, no realizó comentario alguno. Salió del despacho.

Inmediatamente, me tapé con un libro que llevaba en la mano, ya que no podía disimular de otra forma mi erección. Ginny se percató de ello porque lanzaba miradas furtivas a mi entrepierna, me sentía bastante abochornado por la situación, quizá un poco culpable..,

En qué estarías pensando para hacer eso, me reprendí mentalmente, esta vez se te pasó la mano.., me decía.

Decidí disculparme antes de irme, pero estando en el umbral de la salida, y justo cuando iba a hablar, ella me dio un beso de lleno en los labios, corto pero cálido y jugoso, que me dejó sin palabras.

- No importa - me dijo con una sonrisa cómplice – yo también.. – cortó su voz dándome otro beso, más largo y profundo que el anterior, más íntimo...

Tuvimos una noche de sexo fantástica.

Y ahora, debo añadir que ahora, la solemos repetimos muy a menudo...

Sí.

Definitivamente, hay clases que prefiero, sean individuales.

FIN


End file.
